Saturday Night
by regentage
Summary: Fullfills the GerIta prompts: being mushy on purpose to gross Lovino out and going to the movie theater and making out with each other during the entire movie. So yup! Hopefully a three chaptered answer to a couple of prompts. Um, a lot of GerIta.


Ludwig slipped the twenty dollar bill under the little window before the cashier gave him three tickets in return. Separating all three of their tickets, he handed one to Lovino and then one to Feliciano who had tucked his arm under Ludwig's.

Lovino stared at the two with anger. This wasn't his idea. Grandpa Roma had thought it would be a great idea for him to go with the fucking happy-go-lucky couple, and then after the movie they were going to meet Grandpa and Antonio who had to work late today. But still, these two were the most disgustingly romantic couple he had ever met in his whole life. And being Feliciano's brother, he had to witness it all.

Yes, maybe possibly he was jealous. His brother and his stupid potato boyfriend knew that Antonio was dating him, but still he felt like maybe that he should be more like Feliciano who would be rewarded with small kisses from Ludwig.. Antonio loved him, kissed him too, but he wasn't like his brother. He didn't want to express that he wanted the attention openly.

Lovino followed them as Feliciano headed off to the concession stand.

"Can I get gummy bears?" Feliciano asked, smiling up at the blond.

Ludwig sighed with a small nod. "Yes, fine, what do you want to drink?"

"Just a water?" Feliciano said, Ludwig grabbing a water from one of the fridges. "You getting anything, big brother?"

Lovino grunted. "If you insist." He grabbed some candy along with filling a cup with pop.

After Ludwig paying for their items, since he was such a gentleman, they headed into the movie theater, choosing seats in the way back of the theater. Lovino made sure to sit all the way at the end of the row, albeit Feliciano tried to make him sit closer but the elder Italian refused. So, the shorter Italian and the German sat next to each other. Lovino couldn't even believe two people could sit that close, they were practically on top of each other. What the hell was this movie anyway?

"What are we seeing?" Lovino hissed across a couple of seats, Feliciano turned his head and smiling. "Uh… I think one of the Hunger Games movies?"

The bad thing was that the last time that Feliciano saw one of the Hunger Games movies, he had nightmares for week. But Lovino wouldn't know that since his younger brother had moved in with the blond potato tank six months ago and his brother had seen it on Netflix. Well, he did know it since he got a spam of text messages explaining how Feliciano and Ludwig had basically cuddled after words. Disgusting.

Ludwig reached up to his boyfriend, gently touching his side of his face to turn Feliciano's eye-wided glance to met his.

"What's wrong Luddy?" He asked, wide amber eyes searching crystal blue ones.

The blond leaned in a little bit. "You know what happened the last time we watched a Hunger Games movie."

Feliciano's eyes glanced away to see the lights dim and the main previews to start to have his face guided back to Ludwig's. "Should we go see another movie then? Or just leave? But I don't want to tell Grandpa that we never went!"

Ludwig looked slightly over the other's shoulder. There sat Lovino, absorbed in the dim screen of his phone before casually gazing up at theater screen. He looked back over at Feliciano with a small devilish smile.

In return, Feliciano raised an eyebrow with a small flush on his cheeks. Ludwig slipped his hand to cup the other's cheek, stroking his cheek gently. He leaned in closer, pressing their lips together.

The sound of the movie was starting, and Lovino was just about to barf glancing over at his brother. Oh god. All he could see was the side of Ludwig's stupid doofus face. But he could obviously tell that his stupid idiotic brother was enjoying it as much as his dumb boyfriend. Maybe because Feliciano's arms were slipping around Ludwig's neck. Ugh. He was seriously going to throw up all over the place. The older brother glanced around the theater, seemingly that none of the people in the theater were noticing this atrocity. How was no one else seeing this and could they please do this when he wasn't here?

Lovino shuffled through his bag of candy before chucking one of them at Feliciano's back.

Feeling it, Feliciano interrupted the kiss, breaking it and glancing back at Lovino with confusion. Lovino instead returned with a death stare.

The small Italian laughed, knocking his head lightly against the German's shoulder. He breathed in the other's scent, enjoying being this close even in public. That was okay. Even though Ludwig wasn't the best at being comfortable in public. Feliciano supposed it was much better that they were in the back row, alone, besides Lovino sitting there and throwing things at his back.

"You alright?" Ludwig asked in a small whisper, since the lights had dimmed even more due to that the movie was in progress. Plus, Ludwig didn't want to ruin anyone else's experience of the movie (or gain Lovino's attention again).

"Uh-huh! But, Ludwig, Lovi keeps giving me glares and I think we're bugging him. Can we bug him even more?" He asked shyly and a small blush on his cheeks.

The blond chuckled softly at his remark, titling his head down and connected their lips again.

A warm sensation crawled into Feliciano's stomach, swirling up and making darker color rise into his cheeks. A shiver sent down his spine as he tried to grab onto Ludwig's shirt to bring him even closer.

In return, Ludwig was feeling the same thing. He pulled the other closer and slid him a little bit onto his lap, enveloping Feliciano in warmth and himself as well as his heart was beating too fast, something thing that Feliciano could only do to him.

The German pressed his tongue gently against the brunet's lips, parting his lips and allowing the warm tongue into his mouth. Ludwig was persistent on exploring every nook and cranny of his boyfriend's mouth, his nose smushed against Feliciano's face.

Feliciano allowed the hot tongue in and felt all the burning sensations, even more shivers in his body along with the light-headedness and his knees going weak.

And they kept doing it. Lovino was literally going to go over there and smack Ludwig in the face if he kept snogging his poor little brother. There was a few breaths here and there, he could never hear them, but Lovi could tell once they finished because Feliciano would keep giggling. And every time one of them got too physical, Lovino made sure to throw a candy at them until Feliciano decided to eat his gummy bears and have Ludwig try to grab it from his teeth, then share it. God, Lovino was dying on the inside.

Lovino was the first one to leave and go to the bathroom when the long fucking movie ended. He was thanking god because he had been dying.

Feliciano smiled and hopped down the stairs, dragging the other along with him as they descended.

"That was a great movie," Feliciano giggled. Ludwig averted his eyes with a dark red blush overcoming his face. "Lovino is going to kill me."

"I wouldn't let him do that!" Feliciano protested, lightly punching the brunet's shoulder.

Together, hand in hand, the two exited the movie and waited near the bathrooms for Lovino to emerge from hiding.


End file.
